


Dan And JEV's Cosy Christmas

by HoneyBadgersDreamTeam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jevcardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam/pseuds/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam
Summary: After a tough season, all Daniel wants is to wrap up with the one thing that will make him feel special.





	Dan And JEV's Cosy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first fic that I've posted online. I have longer ones but wanted to start off small. It's probably useless but have it anyway. Comments always welcome. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.

Daniel's year started off poorly, then went swimmingly but finished on a dismal note; RB13 was definitely unlucky for him. Now though the season was over, things were looking positive for the next one but most importantly he was with the one person who made him feel like a champion.

Curled up on the sofa with JEV by his side watching Love Actually for the third time this Christmas Daniel didn't have a care in the world.

'' How many times are you going to make me watch this?'' jokingly complained the cosy Frenchman

''Only a couple more'' Dan's smile growing ever wider.

''It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't we go to bed early?'' The wicked look on JEV's face made Dan's skin heat up with anticipation.

Dan jumped up, much to JEV's surprise, and ran straight upstairs. The Frenchman could only snigger at how keen the Aussie was. It would definitely be a merry Christmas.

When Dan woke up the next morning wrapped in sheets and a well spent Frenchman, he had absolutely no intention on moving. Unlike every other year when Dan couldn't wait get up on Christmas Day, now he was perfectly happy to lie in bed gently brushing his fingers along his boyfriend's muscles and listening to his rhythmic breaths.

Right now there was nowhere else Daniel would rather be than in Jean Eric's French flat, listening to the rain fall outside knowing he was safe in his boyfriend's arm's. Right now that's all Daniel wants for Christmas.


End file.
